


Le Schisme

by Ambrena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's A Very Common Theme But Here's My Try On It, Mentions of Yuugi's Father, Minor Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Through the Eyes of Madness, Unreliable Narrator
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: « Il en a reparlé. »





	Le Schisme

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai commencé cette fic il y a - au bas mot - dix ans, et son thème reste un grand classique du fandom ; mais je viens de la terminer parce que je me suis remise à revoir cette série chère à mon cœur, et je tenais donc à la poster. Enjoy... ou pas ! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Fic essentiellement basée sur la version papier du manga de Kazuki Takahashi et sur l'anime de Toei.

« Il en a reparlé. »

La voix d’Anzu se veut ferme, mais tremble tout de même quand elle annonce la nouvelle. Jounouchi et Honda la considèrent d’un air grave, et elle se sent forcée d’ajouter :

« Ses histoires d’esprit d’un roi égyptien, de jeu des ombres, d’artefacts à retrouver. Il en a reparlé. Du pharaon, surtout.  
-Je croyais qu’on lui avait enlevé son amulette fétiche, note Jounouchi , aussi inquiet qu’elle.  
-Justement, explique-t-elle. Il la réclame. Il dit que le pharaon a besoin de son aide. Qu’il doit lui prêter son corps.  
-Pourtant, on l’avait convaincu qu’il n’existait que dans sa tête, la dernière fois, remarque Honda.  
-Non, Yuugi nous croit pas, poursuit l’adolescente – une insupportable angoisse dans la voix.  
-Mais si, s’obstine Jounouchi , qui refuse de voir la vérité en face ; leur ami va si mal.  
-Je te dis que si !, crie presque la jeune fille. Pour lui, ben, son fantôme égyptien est vraiment là !  
-Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui murmurent les deux autres.  
-Dans sa tête c’est vrai, c’est réel… J’sais pas quoi faire !  
-On fera comme avant, il reprendra des médicaments, ou alors l’hôpital… » 

Anzu finit par exploser. 

« Vite, alors ! Parce qu’à notre rendez-vous, Atem a même volé sa place ! Et Atem me racontait en riant que Yuugi avait fait exprès d’échanger, parce qu’il savait bien que moi, c’était soi-disant le pharaon que j’aimerais vraiment… » 

Elle frissonna, des sanglots dans les yeux et la voix. 

« Ça me fait si peur, tout ça.  
-Bon, soupira Jounouchi . Faudra demander à son grand-père de mieux cacher ce fichu collier en forme de pyramide. S’il le remet, tout va recommencer. »

En l’occurrence, le jeune homme faisait erreur. Tout _allait_ effectivement recommencer.

*

Yuugi avait en effet réussi à récupérer le Puzzle du Millénium, en se basant sur la logique des lieux de cachette dans une maison pas si grande que cela, finalement. Et avec l’amulette étaient revenus ses autres symptômes.

L’adolescent était troublé. Depuis quelques années, il avait développé tout un délire qui incluait l’existence d’un pharaon dans sa propre tête. Ce roi ancien prenait le contrôle de son corps et se vengeait de ses ennemis en les défiant à des jeux des ombres, jeux qui s’achevaient souvent par la mort de l’autre participant. De plus, Atem (c’était son nom) devait rassembler ce qu’il appelait « les objets du Millénium », autrement dit, des artefacts magiques, qui lui permettraient d’acquérir de nouveaux pouvoirs. 

« Pour le moment, je ne vous conseille pas de le contredire ou d’essayer de le raisonner, déclara le psychiatre. Ses hallucinations sont bien trop puissantes, il s’est construit tout un monde parallèle, afin d’oublier les sévices qu’il a subi. Ce serait un choc trop brutal de démonter ça.  
-Alors que faire ? demanda le grand-père, désemparé.  
-Entrez dans son jeu. Faites semblant d’être d’accord avec lui. Cette partie de sa personnalité qu’il appelle ‘le pharaon’ peut se montrer très violente. »

Alors ils jouaient le jeu. Ce terme qui revenait sans cesse, dans la bouche de l’adolescent, comme une obsession.

Terme qui dissimulait probablement quelque chose de bien moins ludique, et de bien plus tragique, mais qui le raccrochait cependant à l’existence.

Pour le moment, du moins.

*

« Et toi, Anzu, que crois-tu véritablement, des tréfonds de ton cœur et de ton âme ? » lui demanda Yuugi, les sourcils froncés.

Sa voix était également devenue plus grave et il s’était redressé, ce qui le faisait paraître plus grand. Et puis, ce langage ancien et mystérieux, ces tournures grandiloquentes et ampoulées, loin des phrases mignonnes auxquelles elle avait recommencé à s’habituer… Elle sentit le malaise revenir se nicher dans le creux de son ventre, boule d’angoisse qui rendit sa posture de danseuse tendue – voire maladroite. 

Peu importe sa maladresse ou sa franchise. Anzu voulait tant que son petit ami revienne. Le vrai. Celui qui allait mieux et n’était pas tant obsédé par le ‘jeu’ ; celui qui ne parlait pas d’enlèvements sordides ou de meurtres sanglants à tout bout de champ ; celui qui était calme, timide, enthousiasme, gentil et doux. 

Pas cette brute autoritaire et redoutable, aux paroles d’or ancien mais au regard de plomb amer, aux rustres manières de conquérant antique, et qui parlait d’elle comme d’un trophée dans une arène – la fine fleur de son gynécée. Pas Atem, par pitié. 

« Est-ce que là, je parle à Yuugi, ou au pharaon ?, se renseigna-t-elle pourtant, d’une mine pleine de précautions.  
-Au pharaon. Toutefois, de concert avec mon jeune hôte, je désirerais savoir…  
-Savoir ? Comment ça ?  
-…Car je ne comprends point pourquoi j’erre en ces temps et en ces lieux, expliqua l’entité d’un ton tourmenté. Atrocement seul et torturé, séparé de ceux que je croyais devoir aimer, puis trahi par mes proches qui m’ont enfermé.  
-Pour ton bien, nuança Anzu en repensant à l’hospitalisation. C’était pour ton bien, Yuugi. »

La colère monta dans la voix ancestrale. 

« Comment oses-tu prétendre que le sortilège des objets du Millénium puisse avoir une conséquence bienfaisante sur ma psyché ?  
-Yuugi… Il faut que tu saches. » 

La tension, palpable, la fit hésiter et trébucher dans ses explications. 

« Tout ceci, ça a lieu que dans ta tête. Ce pharaon, Atem… Il est pas… Il existe pas. C’est juste une autre partie de toi, que tu as construite quand on t’a… quand on t’a séparé de tes parents. »

Le regard violet chavira.

« Je… Je n’existe pas ?  
-Ben, t’es plus toi-même quand tu penses être un pharaon. Ça ne veut pas dire que t’existes pas, Yuugi.  
-Atem.  
-Non, Yuugi. Je refuse de rentrer dans ton histoire, cette fois. Reviens.  
-Si ce que tu prétends là est vrai, alors pourquoi n’ai-je pas l’impression d’incarner ce ‘Yuugi’ que tu me mentionnes ?  
-Ce langage soutenu, cette posture fière, cette colère… C’était pour te protéger toi-même. De ce… de ce qui t’est arrivé. Avec tes parents.  
-Je ne saisis toujours pas tes paroles, femme !  
-Quand enfin, tu comprendras… Le pharaon partira. Enfin, le psy pense ça.  
-Je ne partirai pas. Jamais. »


End file.
